No Way Out
by twilightsun01
Summary: Just a short one-shot with a poem that describes Bella's feelings towards that fact that Edward left her. No long, not short, but just right. A little OOC, rated T for depression. Please review, even if it's a flame!


**AN: So before you spontaneously combust from happiness (just kidding), let me say this: This. Is. A. One Shot. No more. I'm only making this. Because Stephenie Meyer already finished a full book about Bella and Edward's happy ending. Just going to say now:**

**Disclaimer-I does not ownz. Sadly.**

One-Shot

Today was like any other day that Edward wasn't here. I slowly walked through school, slumping in my seat while taking notes, listening but not really there. I was in the forest, and it was September. Edward was there, saying he didn't really love me. I wasn't alive. I was a zombie. No longer was I Bella. I was a zombie, a dead person walking.

He said he'd never leave me, that one fateful day in the hospital. And yet here I am, all alone. I can't do anything. I'm not supposed to be stupid or reckless.

All I want these days is _him_. I died long ago, that day. He says I'll be safer now, but all I want to do is put a gun to my head. Maybe Alice will see. Maybe, just maybe, _he'll_ come back.

_Stupid Bella. He never even loved you._

My inner voice was really making me mad, but it was true. Edward-wince-never loved me.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Mike standing at my desk. I internally groaned.

"Hey, Mike," I said, trying to sound casual. That didn't work. It was zombie like, a monotone. I was nothing anymore.

"Do…do you want to hang out later?" He never gave up.

"I can't. Um, homework."

"Right," he muttered. I thought I heard him mutter, "Damn Edward," but what do I know?

At home, I went into my room, and did my homework. At 5:30, I started dinner. Charlie came in about 6, and we ate. He tried to talk to me, but I just nodded and shrugged. He had sighed, and got up to watch football.

By 7, I decided to turn in for the night. I fell asleep with ease.

I had a weird dream. I was writing. As I wrote each word, pain stung my heart.

**I don't know why I'm here**

**Because now I've lost my life**

**I'm losing all hope without you near**

**And I've lost all hope**

I didn't know where this was coming from. Who was I talking about? What was I talking about.

**Why'd you leave me?**

**I can't believe **

Believe what?

**Lost in all my imperfections**

**Is where you found me**

**Inside all expectation**

**You left me**

Okay, what?

**Now that you're gone I've no reason to live**

**Everything you gave me is everything I'd give**

Oh my gosh. I was talking about _him._

**Here I cry, needing your touch**

**Here I lie, needing to die**

**And now you're gone, you left me dead**

**He wakened me, but then he left me for dead as well**

Why didn't he change me when he had the chance?

**Ruined my life, is what you did**

**Said you would stay with me, as long as I'd live**

Okay, maybe that was harsh.

**And so I'm all alone**

**As I lie here to die**

**Why did you leave me?**

**Why, Edward, why?**

I winced as I wrote his name. Wait…was it me?

**I miss everything about you**

**Your hair and your eyes**

**I need only to see you**

**And then I face my demise**

I wanted to see Edward's-wince-hair. Bronze. So strange. And his beautiful golden eyes.

**To die here alone**

**To live for my life**

**Once you left me,**

**I lost all my life**

_He left you, he left you._

**Edward, I love you,**

**And I realize**

**You did what you thought was best**

**And you left me to die**

I miss him so much. Edward, come back! Edward!

**Now that you've read this you see my problem**

**Dear Edward, I miss you, now please don't leave my side**

**As I lie here slowly dying,**

**Kiss me and tell me you lied.**

I woke suddenly, screaming. Charlie rushed into the room.

"Bella! What's the-"

I was sitting up, a thin sheen of sweat on my face. I felt my vision go blurry, and I realized I had a head rush. Black spots dotted my vision.

Charlie saw my expression.

"Oh, that dream, right?"

I shook my head. "No, Dad, something different."

I recited the poem to him, wincing when I said _his_ name. Charlie's eyes softened.

"Bella," he soothed, sitting on my bed and putting his arm awkwardly around my shoulder. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"He left you, and he's dumb. I know you miss him. I know you still love him. But you've got to remember that he's gone. Forever."

That only made me cry harder.

_No, Dad. I'm stuck here forever, and he's going to always be seventeen. I'm going to die at an old age, and he's going to watch. He's never going to be there. It's all my fault for being stupid old Bella._

And in that moment, I had another realization.

Edward didn't want me, ever. He never loved me.

He was a vampire. I was a human-a fragile, clumsy one at that. I was no prettier than Jessica, I was too skinny, and I fell too much. I loved him. I fell for him. And all that time…it was a joke.

_I love you, Edward Cullen. But sadly, you don't love me._

**AN: Sadness. It's quite depressing, actually. So I randomly got this idea…**

**I was just sitting on Word, doing nothing because I'm weird like that, and I just started writing poetry. I have no idea whether it's actually good or not, but I like it. Actually, I enjoyed writing the poem. And then I just put Edward in it, made it a dream of Bella's, set it in New Moon, and BAM! One-shot. (: Ha, so anyways…**

**I truly hope you enjoyed this. It came naturally…**

**And it was fun to write. I write for fun. Yes. I do. And I read for fun. That's a fact.**

**REVIEW! Because I wanna know it sucked. (:**


End file.
